


The Long Awaited Wish

by cvprincess2388



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvprincess2388/pseuds/cvprincess2388
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited reunion. Marco/Jean yaoi, oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Awaited Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

You got to be kidding me… Heh, Is this really how its gonna end for me? I’m such a hypocrite.. I guess it was short lived, yet I have nothing to regret, plus, I guess its heroic and what not. And I all thought I could finally crawl myself up to Military Police so my Mom would be proud. I wonder if my squad would be proud… would Mikasa finally notice me? Heh, I guess not… Marco… why him? Why the hell am i thinking about a guy? Da hell? Ha…I remember that bastard… Remember him real good…   
______________________________________________________________________

“J-Jean! Stop being so hot headed!”, Marco fumed at the easily angered teen.   
“Ah, shut up bastard, don’t get in my way!”, Jean hissed as he was about to slug Eren for calling him a ‘Coward’  
Marco stood over Jean as he stopped his fist from making impact with the new recruits face. Jean shrugged away from both of the men and stalked away   
“Tch… why the hell am I being criticised for wanting to be safe within these walls?! There is no fucking way that I would want to go out and risk my life. All I want is a long and easy life, not a short lived one.”, thought Jean as he paced to his cabin. When Jean left, he saw the most beautiful girl of all of his sixteen years of life, “D-dam!!! Aw shit...what should I say..she is looking this way~!!!!”   
“ I-I like your hair…”, stammered Jean making the young lady turn, “It’s...nice...long and….black!”   
“Thanks.”, The lady dismissively said as she turned away to meet the twit, Eren, that he had just fought with.  
“Hey Mikasa, I think you should cut your hair, it will get in your way.”, The twit said to the lady  
“Okay”, answered the lady whose name was Mikasa.  
“Wow man...I must really...be unpopular…”, Jean thought heartbrokenly as Mikasa followed the twit instead of him.  
Jean woke up to another day of trainee work, more work, and last but not least...work. As he went to lay down on the bed he noticed that the freckled teen; whom had once stopped him from plastering his fist into Eren, was one of his roommates. Of course, he never noticed because he didn’t care for friends since they always seemed to leave. There was a certain instinct that shot down Jean’s spine to compel him to look up, as he saw that this freckled teen was just smiling at him!   
“What the hell are you looking at? You are starting to piss me off...”, barked Jean  
“Ah! Um...nothing really...I just wanted to ask you if you had a good day, but...um, you see, didn’t want to disturb you because I thought ...you know… you were sleeping…”, The freckled boy stuttered.   
“Ah...I see. Well since you asked, my day was hell!...”, Jean puffed. 

Wow… Who knows how long we went on that night, but lets just say I don’t think we made it to morning salute in time… that was a fun night… that Marco was my first friend ever since leaving Mom… That dude could listen to anything and his ears still wouldn’t fall off, huh… ouch man… I didn’t know it would hurt his much...ha...but I guess it didn’t hurt as much as what happened to him… oh yea! I remember from that night, the only thing I remember is our silly wish of building a house on a hill with a tire swing and two chairs set out front.   
______________________________________________________________________

“LISTEN UP 104TH TRAINEE SQUAD! YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET A REAL LIFE ENCOUNTER WITH SOME TITANS WALL ROSE HAS BEEN BREACHED AND OUR MISSION IS TO RETAKE IT!”, bellowed one of the Captains.  
“God...why does he have to be so damn loud? ouch...my right cheek hurts...did i bite it? Oh well...Oops...I guess we have to dispatch now...gotta be serious…”, Jean’s thoughts never stopped revolving as he encountered titan after titan in the bloodiest battle.   
…  
“Man…. A lot of shit happened that day… I’m glad I at least survived that encounter… Well..I better go see what Marco is doing...probably helping out some chick in distress…”, Jean thought as he went to check out where his new buddy went. “Geez man! All these bodies… I think I am assigned to cleaning duty...Shit... I AM...Marco, you can wait for a while right?” Jean glided away on his 3-D maneuver gear in order to make it on time.   
…   
Once Jean was almost done with his clean up shift he came across a lone body without gear. He didn’t care for the body, because it wasn't alive meaning, it wasn't real. So he took out his clipboard and checked for a dog tag. He walked up closer to see the face of this distorted half eaten figure.  
“Ha….gosh… even titan’s didn’t wanna take a full bite out of this dud-...”, hot tears welled in Jeans eyes, “ Wow! When I tell Marco that I saw a dead guy like him I bet he would scold me! This Marco-look-alike is really the spitting image of my bud! HAHA! Lets take a look at his name~...ha...hahaha, he even got the same name as Marco! Marco’s gonna love this man! MARCO! DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME LOOK AT THIS!”, Jean’s voice quivered as he shouted those words from the top of his lungs, “Marco! Didn’t you say you were assigned in this area? Why didn’t you tell me there was a look alike to you!? See?! See?! It says ‘Marco Bott’, Just like you! M-Marco? Ya’kno, I want to show you to my mom, she would be surprised I had someone I cared so much about…Ha haha, this isn’t real is it? Am I being played a trick on? Hey? Oi! Where are the pranksters! Ha...I guess none, right? ”, Jean couldn’t take the acid like tears burning his sockets any longer. He cried more than a newborn. This lone-wolf boy was now completely alone. He felt more naked than a newborn, he needed warmth. He crawled onto the bloody corpse and curled around it; “To see something that resembles you...ha, its laughable, but this thing isn’t alive, this thing cannot be my Marco, right, its not real huh?”, Jean grabbed tighter onto the corpse, “You know, I always wanted to hug you, and kiss you… But I denied myself from you….you are like the moon for me, you always calm me down...we haven’t known each other for a long time, but...I guess I can say I love you...But you see… you aren’t real right Marco? Remember how you calm me down Marco? Would you calm me down if I were to kill someone for you? Would you calm me down at night even if I was a coward? Would you calm me down as we sleep together? This must be a lie...because Marco isn't real anymore… I can’t see Marco’s smile anymore… why did it have to be you Marco?”, Jean began to go into a haze as he began to hallucinate Marco being eaten by a titan, Jean saw the anguish Marco was in, yet Marco kept on looking at Jean...Marco kept on smiling at Jean, and then Marco waved their sign of “see you later” to Jean… 

Oh yea man...I remember that other half of that day… I wonder why I am remembering it now? Wait...I kinda already know the answer to that… I wish I could of said ‘I love you’ at least once… what a fool I am. Marco, that really was you wasn’t it… I was such a wuss not to believe it at first… But… wait… why did you have to leave before me? You had many who loved you in our squad, did you know how many people were devastated? That day… why couldn’t we switched places? Or I wish you would at least take me with you dammit...be generous… And what was fucked up is that you left a fucking big ass hole in me… I never looked back at your damned corpse after people heaved me off of it….the only time I saw it last, was in a mass grave where we lit your corpse like a birthday candle… ain’t that funny? It was around my birthday when you left… Wasn't that a awesome surprise you said that you were going to give me! I didn't expect...that though...it gave me a real shock… what the fuck man...this have to hurt so much? It is starting to piss me off!!! Grrrr….. heh… but because of you I gained my hot-blooded anger that you tried to quell…. And guess what my freckled friend?! I became a Survey Corps! HaHa! Isn’t that a bigger surprise?! Oh yea, why am I reminiscing on the past when I’m on a mission….oh.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“JEAN! Can you hear me?! Ay! Jean! Lay him down, I will treat him.” Mikasa?  
“ I-is Jean okay?!” Armin?  
“Steer the dam carriage, idiot.” Levi?

God can you at least shut up? I'm trying to look cool… hey? why are your voices getting so distant and murky? Why can I hear you, but not see you and feel you…..why...can’t I hear you now…..I feel helpless…..Mikasa….Levi….Armin….Eren...your names are beginning to slip away from me now; goodbye you guys....Marco….WHY AM I SAYING HIS NAME?! tch… oh well…. I guess I can think about him for a thought or two…. ow…. I could have sworn that I didn’t feel anything… why does my heart ache so? Is it regret? No… I dont have nothing left in this place…. than what? Urghhh….I can’t wrap my head around it...fuck….I am forgetting all the thoughts I was thinking about?! Why now?.... oh well …...It cannot be helped.... Oioioioi…. shit man…. why do I feel so light? I can stand now? Might as well take a stroll… Hm… I wonder if Marco saw me… would he think I was heroi- OW! What the fuck!? That light though! …. What is that thing? HEY! You wanna pick a fight? 

“Who the hell are yo-…. Marco?”  
The handsomely beautiful figure nodded

“Aren’t you dead?”  
Marco then came close to him, and gently smiled. 

“AH! Did you grant our wish?”  
Marco then held Jean’s hand and began to walk forward unto what resembled their dream house they fantasized about back in the cabin.

“Oi, Macro?! Where are you taking me?”  
Marco stopped, turned, and said, “I am taking you to where we wished.”

“Geez… You should have just said it upfront dude! Come on! I’ll race ya!”  
Marco stood for a while baffled by the fact that this teen was so naive, but then chuckled and chased after him. 

“Hey Marco…”  
“Hm?”  
“I have a feeling that somewhere I wanted to tell you this… but I don’t remember why...strange right?”  
“No… it is not strange to forget things once you come here…”  
“OH! Yea, this is what I wanted to tell you Marco! Marco… I love you.”   
“Yea, I love you too, Jean”

Thier lips touched for the first and last time, as if it was a fleeting wish, coming and going like life and death itself.   
Their arms wrapped around each other for the first and last time as these new found lovers were split away by fate itself.  
They made their vows for the first and last time ever as one love was sent back to live while the other one was chained to their wish.  
And throughout time, their loved ceased to be known, since no one had ever payed close attention to these lovers.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“We got him back! His breathing is shallow, but it is out of the danger zone for. We need to bring him back to camp.” Mikasa?  
“uh….wh..”  
“Don’t talk idiot. We lost you for a second.” Levi?  
“Y-yea we did, it was quite a scare…” Armin?  
“Armin …. Drive. The. Carriage.”  
“Yes, Heichou.”

I feel like I am forgetting something… I wonder what it is? I’m sinking back….yet...I feel so light….

“Shit we lost him again!”  
“Tch...Drive faster Armin!”  
“Y-YES!”

Hey...this light looks familiar….. Oi…. Whats that? Who is that? Why is he smiling so sadly? Do I know him? 

“Hey, you there. Who are you?”  
The unknown yet handsomely beautiful figure smiled on.

“Why aren’t you answering?!”  
The unknown figure walked to a house that was on a hill, it had a tire swing and two chairs out front.

“YOU ARE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!”  
The unknown figure stopped, turned, and then said, “My name is Marco, How was your day, my Jean?”  
“Oh...I see. Marco. Well since you asked, my day was hell!...”

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
